The Usual Argument
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: While Natsu and Erza are away on a mission, Juvia decides to indulge in her second favorite pastime and pester Lucy to stay away from Gray. However, the blunette doesn't realize that the blonde is interested in someone else completely.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So, it took me three months, but I'm caught up on Fairy Tail. Seriously, the fact that Juvia is so yandere for Gray was hard to pass up. Also, Lucy and Erza = my new favorite pairing with Erza/Mira, Lucy/Mira and Lucy/Levy coming close second third and fourth. Anyway, a quick something for you all. over two thousand words of awesome. Also, I apologize for the number of times Juvia's name shows up. I** might **be watching the Japanese version on Kissanime. Enjoy, alligators.**_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she strode into Fairy Tail. Her shoulders slumped and her face was marred by a displeased frown. Trudging over to a table, she sat down and laid her head down momentarily before lifting it and scanning the guild. She was looking for someone in particular, but knew they probably would have broken into her house had they been back. Shaking her head, the blonde decided to try writing a bit to ease her mind. As she took out her notepad and began scribbling down new ideas for a novel, Lucy heard someone stride to her side and glanced up to see Juvia gazing down at her.

Lucy sighed and asked, "What's up, Juvia?" Even though she had a feeling she knew exactly what this conversation would be about, Lucy decided to humor the rain woman anyway. After all, Gray wasn't in the guild at the moment, which meant that Juvia had nothing better to do than bother her. This did not mean that it wasn't annoying, just that Lucy understood.

Juvia glared down at the harlot that dared to take a casual tone with Juvia. Granted, Juvia hadn't ordered the blonde vixen to use Juvia's last name, but that did not mean that Juvia wanted to be addressed with such familiarity. After all, the blonde had come into the guild looking depressed, which meant that she must have known somehow before even coming that Juvia's darling Gray-sama wouldn't be in the building.

Just the thought made Juvia grit her teeth. This… _woman_ thought that just because she was younger than Juvia and had larger breasts (not by all that much, mind you) and had a curvier figure that Gray-sama would just fall right into her arms. Well, Juvia had wonderful things on Juvia's side too, such as a large round rear and a terrific singing voice. Also, even though this minx had known Gray-sama longer, Juvia had obviously spent more time around him and more time thinking about him.

However, it had become clear to Juvia, even before completely getting to know what kind of coy, demanding, flaunting person Lucy was, that the blonde would not stop until she got what she wanted. The only problem was that she wanted exactly what Juvia wanted and Juvia absolutely refused to give way on this issue. Love at first sight exists and Juvia was going to pursue it!

"Gray-sama is not here today." The blunette finally stated after several seconds of glaring at the spirit mage.

"So he isn't." Lucy replied, not really caring all that much. She wondered if she could bounce some of the ideas off of Levy to determine their validity. After all, ideas no one cared about wouldn't sell.

Juvia's fists clenched at the utter nonchalance of this woman. How could she answer Juvia's statement so calmly? How could she sit there, knowing that Gray-sama hadn't come into the guild that day and act as if she didn't care? Was she the type of woman who didn't care about the people she attempted attracting the hearts of?

A sudden terrifying thought raced through the blunette's head. Was Lucy the type of woman to simply string people along, not caring who she caught the heart of so long as she had someone to play with? What if she had done the same with several other men in the guild? Had she done it with Natsu? Macao? Wakaba? What if she had done the same with Master even?

Gritting her teeth, Juvia's eyes narrowed to slits, heart racing in Juvia's chest as Juvia tried to think of a way to save Juvia's beloved Gray-sama from the clutches of this… this… _monster_ of a woman. If it failed, Juvia's beloved Gray-sama could be ensnared in the same trap as the men of the guild. Juvia refused to let Gray-sama fall prey to the hunger of this succubus.

"Don't play coy; Juvia knows you miss him."

And there it was. _Much sooner than usual._ Lucy thought. _She must be letting her imagination get to her again. Honestly, her imagination rivals mine sometimes. I wonder if she's also a writer. That would certainly explain a lot. Though, I suppose at this rate, the majority of it would probably be Gray x Juvia erotica or something along those lines._

They did this routine quite often, but it was beginning to wear on Lucy just how many times it had come up within the past week. She was definitely not in the mood for it today of all days. There was nothing special about this particular day, but Lucy just wasn't in the mood to deal with the idiotic delusions of a lovesick stalker.

 _I have better things to do with my time than think about 'Gray-sama'._ Despite herself, Lucy chuckled, feeling a little better at the internal mocking. If anything it was cute a few months ago, but now that Juvia's been in the guild a while, the only way to get a real kick out of it _was_ to mock it.

Juvia watched the woman laugh and a growl began building in Juvia's chest. _She dares to laugh at Juvia?_ The rain woman inwardly fumed. "Juvia knew it!" the blunette snarled. "Juvia knew you were nothing more than a playful vixen, stringing along Gray-sama like he was your own personal plaything!"

Lucy was beginning to contract a headache from all of the circles the pair of them kept running in regarding her black-haired, ice-making, broody teammate.

"Juvia, seriously, for the last time, I am not interested in Gray." Lucy sighed, knowing her words would fall on deaf ears and she would have to repeat herself once more.

"Lies!" Juvia snarled, pupil-less blue eyes glaring down at the blonde. "You have been glued to his side for a week!"

"Actually, _you've_ been glued to his side for a week." the spirit mage corrected calmly. " _I've_ been hanging out with friends."

"What friends?" the water woman snorted. "The only friends you have are out on a mission together."

"Don't remind me." Lucy muttered, head falling to the table. "But Natsu and Erza aren't my only friends. They're just in my close circle of friends. It's not my fault Gray's on our team and therefore hangs out with me."

"Well, Gray-sama is mine!" Juvia huffed, crossing her arms angrily. "I want you to stay away from him!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she stood, eyes blazing as she faced the older woman. "You aren't my parents and you aren't Gray." the blond snapped, catching the attention of Levy, Lisanna and Mirajane. "You can't tell me who I can and can't be around! If you're so afraid of Gray possibly taking an interest in me, why don't you ask him out for once instead of following him like an injured lovesick puppy?"

"Is it that time of month?" Lisanna asked worriedly, noting the irritation rising off of Lucy in waves. "Lucy isn't usually one to argue with Juvia. Usually, she just ignores her."

"It's not necessarily that time of month." her older sister sighed. "It's a different time of month."

"Which one?" the younger whitette asked.

"Natsu, Cana, Erza and Warren all went on a mission together last week." explained Levy, stirring the tea Mira gave her.

"Ooh." Lisanna cringed, watching Lucy and Juvia butt heads. "Juvia picked the wrong time of month to start this."

"How does Juvia know that you won't try performing your minkish wiles on Juvia's Gray-sama while Juvia's back is turned?" the rain woman was demanding meanwhile.

"Because I've told you several times that I'm not interested in him!" Lucy shouted. "It's not my fault you're deaf as well as stupid!"

"What did you say?" Juvia snarled, raising her hands.

"Proving my point, aren't you?" Lucy growled, reaching for her whip. The three spectators watched anxiously, wondering how they were going to explain the sudden fighting to the other members of Team Natsu when they returned.

Just as Juvia was about to unleash an attack and Lucy got ready to dodge, a voice sounded from the doorway. "Hey, guys! We're back!"

Both turned to see Natsu and his group returning from their journey. Juvia frowned, knowing she wouldn't be able to land a hand on Lucy while Natsu was around. However, that did not stop her from noticing the sudden happiness that flooded her rival's expression. _She was afraid I would win._ the rain woman sneered inwardly, watching as Lucy took off for the group.

All eyes widened seconds later as she shoved Natsu out of the way. Cana and Warren wisely stepped aside as the blonde jumped into the arms of her waiting Knight. Leaning up happily, Lucy connected her lips to the ones she had been craving for so long, feeling them mold to hers in response.

As the pair pulled away, joyful auburn eyes glanced down at her and Erza asked, "So, what have you been up to today?"

Juvia suddenly began to sweat, odd for someone like her. Realizing the potential trouble she could be in if Lucy told Erza what was going on, the blunette hurried toward the counter, praying one of the people there would be able to distract Erza just long enough for her to escape up the drain pipe.

"I've just been moping around waiting for you." Lucy replied, making Juvia freeze in her tracks. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, after all."

"Lucy, it's only been a week." Erza chuckled. "I've been on far longer jobs than that before."

"I know that." Lucy pouted. "But that doesn't stop me from missing you. Remember, you hold my heart. I feel so empty when it's far away from me."

"And you don't think I feel the same?" Erza asked, walking over to their table and sitting down, Lucy in her lap. The rest of the guild went about their business, happy to see Lucy in a better mood. "Spending days without you is worse than any torture I endured at the Tower of Heaven. All I ever want is to be close to the one who holds my own heart."

"I don't want you going on anymore long missions." Lucy sighed, wrapping her arms around Erza's neck and snuggling against the hard armor she had grown accustomed to.

"But then, how would I help you pay rent?" the redhead chuckled.

Lucy didn't respond, her pout deepening as she realized her warrior was right. "Fine." she eventually grumbled, tightening her arms. "But not for another week."

"Deal." Erza rubbed her face into the blonde tresses of her love and the pair became tranquil for a moment. Juvia watched them in shock, realizing that Lucy was serious when she said she had no interest in Gray-sama. _She has her heart set on someone else completely._ Despite herself, the rain woman smiled at the serene sight, hoping that one day, she would be able to have that with her beloved as well.

Just then, Natsu pulled his head from the wall and turned, glaring at Lucy angrily. Charging for the two women, he called, "Hey! What's the big idea, Lucy? I just got back and you shove my head through a wall?" Coming to a stop in front of the pair, he raised his fist, ready to get payback. "If that's how you wanna play, then fine! I'm fired up!"

As his hand came down, Lucy didn't even flinch, hearing the expected sound of metal on skin. Natsu paused in surprise as Erza tightened her grip on his wrist. Without a word, the Armored Wizard flicked her own wrist and threw Natsu through another wall, settling down to continue snuggling her content love.

Juvia began to sweat once more at the display and decided that she would rather keep her skin. Since Lucy obviously wasn't after her Gray-sama, Juvia would back off the blonde from now on. Especially since Erza was the one protecting her instead of Natsu. Safer to keep her head.

* * *

 ** _Juvia spends far too much time saying her own name. I got confused how I was writing this after a while. But still, I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to drop me a review!_**


End file.
